Pups and the Snow Fort Stories
Characters * Koho * Everest * Baxter (Bubbles) * Delighla Story -Kohos Title card- “Pups and the Snow Fort Stories* ' ' Koho: Baxter, are you getting this on tape? Its going to be awesome! Baxter: Sure, just started Koho: Alright! Lets do this! *leans forward on his sledd tipping it over the edge as he raced down the hill then hits the jump at the bottom* Baxter: Koho! Koho! Koho! Are you okay! Koho: *Flies in the air* This is awesome! Baxter: Seems if he's okay he doesn't need saving. Koho: *Continues flying thru the air till his sled starts goign down without him* What! *Tries to grab his sledd but its too late and he's flying through the air solo.* Baxter: Hang on Koho, I’m coming! *Sets camera down and runs for Koho* Koho: Ahhhhh! *Closes his eye as he hits a tree, bounces on the branches, lands on a pitch of Ice slides too the end of it and lands in a freezing cold lake.* Baxter: I stand corrected *Runst towards Koho with his emergency kit, getting ready to help him* Koho: *Holds his breath under the water* Baxter: Lets Dive in! *Jumps in the water grabbing Kohos paw and slowly brings him to the surface. Koho: *Takes a few deep breaths of air* Thank...you! Baxter: You're welcome, by the way, just to let you know, I have never done that! Koho: I figured, WAIT! did you get that on Video? Baxter: ALmost forgot, I set down the camera before I came to save you! Koho: Was the camera still rolling? Baxter: Of course it was! Koho: Awesome, now just too edit the crash out, add some special effects too make it look like I landed it smooth and were gonna be famous! Baxter: Look over there is than Delighla and Everest! Koho: *Turns off the camera then hears what Baxter said* What? *Looks over and sees Everest, thinks to himself* Oh no, I hope she didn't see that horrible crash! Delighla: Baxter! Baxter, Baxter Baxter! I have something to ask you! Baxter: *Thinks to himself* Please dont be the TV pasword, Please dont be the TV password! Koho: Hey Everest! Everest: Hey Koho! Nice crash! Koho: *Face turns red in embarrassment* Hehe, yeah just a little scrape! Delighla: I’m going to the movies tomorrow night, wondering if you could come? Baxter: I don't know let me check my schedule! *Looks at his pocket calendar nervously* Koho: Well Everest, Delighla, what are you two doing out here? Baxter: Yeah, what brings you out here? Delighla: We were just taking a walk! Everest: I was going to show her my snow fort I bult! Koho: Cool, Can I come? Baxter: Me too? Everest: Sure if its okay with Delighla! Delighla: Of course you can come with us! Everest: Alright! Koho: *Grabs the camera and slings it around his neck* Baxter: You're bringin that with you too? Koho: It has my awesome Video on it, of course I am! Baxter: Fine! *The pups get to the fort* Koho: Its so big! Everest: I dug it myself! Delighla: Isn't it amazing Baxter? Baxter: Uhh, Koho can you answer that? Koho: Well if it was dug with Everests paws it must be amazing! Baxter: I agree with Koho very much. Koho: Thanks Baxter: No Prob Delighla: Anyway, Everest? How long did it take you to build this? Everets: Just a few hours and it holds up to six pups! Everyone: Cool *Goes inside* Koho: Well Everest what should we do here? Baxter: I know! Drink hot Cocoa! Everest: hehe, all I have is some Liver tea? Koho: Could I get some of that? Baxter: *thinking* What is that? Hot Liver? Cold Liver? What is Liver? Everest: Well here *hands Koho a cup of Liver tea* Koho: Thanks *takes a sip* Baxter: Give me some of that! Everest: Alright, *Pours him a cup of Tea, hands it too him* Baxter: Hmmm, its...its! AWESOME! Everest: Thats good too hear, Delighla, you want any? Delighla: Sure, I guess so? Everest: Okay *hands her a cup* Koho: Well we all have tea, what now? Baxter: I have a surprise for you! Koho: Realy! Baxter: Not you you idiot! Koho: Aww Baxter: Its for Delighla *pulls out a guitar* Koho: Where did that come from? Baxter: I don't know, but who cares Delighla: *Whispers too Everest* This could end bad Everest: *Whispers back* He can't be THAT bad. Can he? Delighla: *Whispers* Yes he can, hes a video game pup! Baxter: *starts playing guitar* Hey there Delighla what's it like in new york city I’m a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do I know its true Oh, its what you do too me! Ohh, its what you do too me Oh, its what you do too me! Ohh, its what you do too me Delighla: *Surprised* Its about me! Baxter: I like it when you're happy! Just like I like you! Delighla: Wait! What? Baxter: Nothing, all I said was I like it when you're happy! Delighla: So that song was written just for me? Baxter: Yup I wrote that song ju*gets cut of by Koho* Koho: Actually that song was written by.. *Baxter covers Kohos mouth* Baxter: *Through clenched teeth* dont mess this up! Koho: Okay then! Delighla: *whispers too Everest* I am shocked, I didn't think he could do that! Everest: *Whispers back* and it was so sweet! Koho: Well I think I’m going to go and upload my video! Everest: Aww, you leaving so soon? Koho: Well I want to get this uploaded as soon as I can! Everest: Alright! *Koho leaves, leaving just Baxter, Delighla and Everest* Baxter: So, what should we do now? Everest: Welp, I got to go now Delighla: Goodbye Everest Everest: Alright I'll just lever you two here alone..together...alone...just you too! Baxter: Okay Everest: I give up! *Shoves Delighla into Baxter* SHIP! *Runs off* Delighla: *Blushes* Baxter: *Blushes even harder*